interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
AG
=agama= * sub =agame= * adj =agameto= * sub =agami= * sub =agamia= * sub =agamic= * adj =agamobio= * sub =agamogenese (-esis)= * sub =agamogenetic= * adj =agamogonia= * sub =agamonte= * sub =agamospermia= * sub =agapantho= * sub =agape= * sub =agar-agar= * sub * agar-agar ???? * pt: n agar-agar * en: n agar-agar =agaric= * adj =agaricaceas= * sub pl =agaricacee= * adj =agarico= * sub =agata= * sub * agata (á-) ???? * pt: n ágata (pedra preciosa) * en: n agate ( ???? the stone agate) * ◊ agatifere; agatin; agatiforme etc. =agatifere= * adj * agatifere ???? * pt: adj agatífero/a * en: adj agatiferous =agatiforme= * adj * agatiforme ???? * pt: adj agatiforme * en: adj agatiform =agatin= * adj * agatin ???? * pt: adj agateo * en: adj agate, agatine =agave= * sub * -age (-aje) ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo [usado com substantivos e verbos; '-agi-' antes de '-a-' e '-o-' de sufixo adicional (1. colecção de ...; 2. acção ou processo de...) compare: foliage etc.; acierage etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns and verbs; -agi- before -a- and * -o- of additional suffix -age (1. collection of ...; 2. action or process of -ing) * ◊ foliage etc.; acierage etc. =agenda= * sub * agenda ???? * pt: n agenda * en: n agenda ( ???? memorandum book) =agenesia= * sub =agente= * sub * agente ???? * pt: n agente; * agente de cambio agente de cambio; * agente de policia policia, agente de policia * en: n agent (1. active power; 2. one who acts for another); * agente (de cambio) (stock)broker =agentia= * sub * agentia ???? * pt: n agência * en: n agency (as in”news agency, real estate agency, etc.”) =ager= * v * ager -ig-/-act- ???? * pt: v agir * en: v to act ( ???? to be doing) * ◊ agenda: agente-agentia; agitar: agibile; action-actionero, actionista, actionar-actionabile, inaction; active-activate, activar-activation, activo, inactive-inactivitate, radioactive etc.; actor; actrice; acto-actuario-actuariato, actuarial, actual-actualitate, actualisar-actualisation, actuar-actuation, interacto; coager; reager; retroager-retroaction, retroactive-retroactivitate; transiger; litigar etc. =agerato= * sub =agglomerar= * v * agglomerar ???? * pt: v aglomerar * en: v to agglomerate ( ???? to gather or heap together) * ◊ agglomeration; agglomerato =agglomerate= * adj =agglomeration= * sub * agglomeration ???? * pt: n aglomeração * en: n agglomeration =agglomerato= * sub * agglomerato ???? * pt: n aglomerado * en: n agglomerate =agglutinabile= * adj =agglutinante= * adj =agglutinante= * sub * agglutinante ???? * pt: adj aglutinante * en: 1. ppr of agglutinar ; 2. adj agglutinant, agglutinative; * linguas agglutinante agglutinative languages =agglutinar= * v * agglutinar ???? * pt: v aglutinar * en: v to stick or glue together, agglutinate * ◊ agglutinante; agglutination; agglutinative =agglutination= * sub * agglutination ???? * pt: n aglutinação * en: n agglutination =agglutinative= * adj * agglutinative ???? * pt: adj aglutinativo/a * en: adj agglutinative, agglutinating =agglutinina= * sub =agglutinogene= * adj =agglutinogeno= * sub =aggrandimento= * sub * aggrandimento ???? * pt: n engrandecimento * en: n 1. enlargement; 2. aggrandizement =aggrandir= * v * aggrandir ???? * pt: v engrandecer * en: v 1. to make greater, enlarge; also: to magnify; 2. to aggrandize ( ???? to increase the power, wealth, or rank, of) * ◊ aggrandimento =aggranditor= * sub * aggranditor ???? * pt: n amplificador, engrandecedor, alargador =aggravamento= * sub * aggravamento ???? * pt: n agravamento * en: n aggravation =aggravar= * v * aggravar ???? * pt: v agravar * en: v to aggravate ( ???? to make worse); * aggravar se to grow worse or more serious * ◊ aggravamento; aggravation; aggravator =aggravation= * sub * aggravation ???? * pt: n agravação * en: n aggravation ( ???? act of aggravating, or state of being aggravated) =aggravator= * sub * aggravator ???? * pt: n agravador * en: n aggravator =aggreder= * v * aggreder [-gred-/-gress- ???? * pt: v agredir * en: v to assail, attack * ◊ aggression; aggressive; aggressor =aggregabile= * adj =aggregar= * v * aggregar ???? * pt: v agregar * en: v to aggregate ( ???? to collect or unite into a mass or sum) * ◊ aggregation; aggregative; aggregato; disaggregar-disaggregation =aggregation= * sub * aggregation ???? * pt: n agregação * en: n aggregation =aggregative= * adj * aggregative ???? * pt: adj agregativo/a * en: adj aggregative =aggregato= * sub * aggregato ???? * pt: n agregado * en: n aggregate * aggress- * en: see aggreder =aggression= * sub * aggression ???? * pt: n agressão * en: n aggression =aggressive= * adj * aggressive ???? * pt: adj agressivo/a * en: adj aggressive * aggressivemente ???? * pt: adv agressivamente =aggressivitate= * sub =aggressor= * sub * aggressor ???? * pt: n agressor * en: n aggressor =aggruppamento= * sub * aggruppamento ???? * pt: n agrupamento * en: n 1. (act of) grouping; 2. group =aggruppar= * v * aggruppar ???? * pt: v agrupar * en: v to group * -agi- * en: see -age =agibile= * adj * agibile ???? * pt: adj manejável * en: adj 1. feasible; * 2. manageable * agibilemente ???? * pt: adv manejavelmente =agibilitate= * sub =agile= * adj * agile ???? * pt: adj ágil * en: adj agile; nimble * ◊ agilitate * agilemente ???? * pt: adv agilmente =agilitate= * sub * agilitate ???? * pt: n agilidade * en: n agility; nimbleness =agio= * sub * agio (ajo) ???? * pt: n [Com. agio, (especulação, jogo de bolsa) * en: n Com. agio, exchange premium * ◊ agiotar-agiotage, agiotator =agiotage= * sub * agiotage (ajotaje) ???? * pt: n agiotagem * en: n agiotage, exchange business, stockbroking =agiotar= * v * agiotar (aj-) ???? * pt: v agiotar, especular * en: v to speculate (on the stock exchange) =agiotator= * sub * agiotator (aj-) ???? * pt: n especulador * en: n speculator (on the stock exchange) =agitar= * v * agitar ???? * pt: v agitar * en: v I. to agitate (1. to move or shake violently; to stir; 2. to perturb, excite); II. to debate * ◊ agitation; agitator =agitate= * adj =agitation= * sub * agitation ???? * pt: n agitação * en: n agitation (1. violent moving or shaking; 2. disturbance, excitement) =agitato= =agitator= * sub * agitator ???? * pt: n agitador * en: n agitator (1. Pol.; 2. apparatus for shaking or mixing; also: stirring rod, mixer) =agitatori= * adj =agnatic= * adj =agnato= * sub =agnetto= * sub =agno= * sub * agno ???? * pt: n cordeiro * en: n lamb =agnosia= * sub =agnostic= * adj * agnostic ???? * pt: adj agnóstico/a * en: adj agnostic * ◊ agnosticismo; agnostico =agnosticismo= * sub * agnosticismo ???? * pt: n agnosticismo * en: n agnosticism =agnostico= * sub * agnostico ???? * pt: n agnóstico * en: n agnostic * -agog- * en: adj in compounds -agogue (1. leading; 2. drawing forth) * ◊ sialagoge etc.; hypnagogic etc.; demagogo etc.; pedagogo etc. =agogic= * adj =agogica= * sub =agogica= * sub =agon= * sub * agon * en: n Antiq. agon * ◊ agonia; agonisar-agonista-protagonista etc., agonistic, agonisante, antagonisar =agone= * sub =agonia= * sub * agonia (-ía) ???? * pt: n agonia * en: n agony (1. death struggle; 2. extreme pain of mind) =agonic= * adj =agonisante= * adj =agonisante= * sub * agonisante ???? * pt: adj agonizante * en: 1. ppr of agonisar ; 2. adj on the point of death =agonisar= * v * agonisar ???? * pt: v agonizar * en: v 1. to be on the point of death; 2. to agonize, suffer mental anguish =agonista= * sub * agonista ???? * pt: n Antig. agonista * en: n Antiq. agonist =agonistic= * adj * agonistic ???? * pt: adj Antig. agonístico/a * en: adj Antiq. agonistic =agora= * sub * agora (ágora) ???? * pt: n Hist. ágora, agorá (fórum antiga Grécia) * en: n Hist. agora * ◊ agoraphobe etc. =agoraphobe= * adj * agoraphobe (-áphobe) ???? * pt: adj agorafobo * en: adj agoraphobic * ◊ agoraphobia; agoraphobo =agoraphobia= * sub * agoraphobia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Psicopat. agorafobia * en: n Psychopathol. agoraphobia =agoraphobo= * sub * agoraphobo (-áphobo) ???? * pt: n Psicopat. ágorafobo/a * en: n Psychopathol. agoraphobe * -agra * en: in compounds * ◊ podagra etc. ... =agradabile= * adj * agradabile ???? * pt: adj agradável * en: adj agreeable, pleasing * agradabilemente ???? * pt: adv agradavelmente =agradamento= * sub * agradamento ???? * pt: n 1. prazer; 2. aprazível, gostoso * en: n 1. pleasure; 2. agreeableness, pleasantness =agradar= * v * agradar ???? * pt: v agradar * en: v -; * agradar a to please =agrafar= * v =agrafe= * sub =agrammatical= * adj =agrammatismo= * sub =agrammatismo= * sub =agrapha= * sub pl =agraphia= * sub =agrari= * adj * agrari ???? * pt: adj agrário/a * en: adj agrarian; also: farm, field (as in “farm or field laborer”) =agreste= * adj * agreste ???? * pt: adj agreste (1. rural; 2. rústico, inculto) * en: adj rustic (1. rural; 2. awkward, uncouth) =agricola= * sub * agricola (-ícola) ???? * pt: n agricultor (compare: agricultor) * en: n agriculturalist =agricole= * adj * agricole ???? * pt: adj agrícola/o * en: adj agricultural =agricultor= * sub * agricultor ???? * pt: n agricultor (compare: agricola) * en: n agriculturist; also: farmer, husbandman, etc. =agricultura= * sub * agricultura ???? * pt: n agricultura * en: n agriculture, farming =agricultural= * adj =agrimensor= * sub * agrimensor ???? * pt: n agrimensor * en: n surveyor ( ???? one who surveys lands, highways, etc.) =agrimensura= * sub * agrimensura ???? * pt: n agrimensura * en: n 1. surveying; * 2. Topog. survey =agrimonia= * sub =agriocharis= * sub =agro= * sub * agro ???? * pt: n campo (campo arável, cultivável.) * en: n field ( ???? arable land) * ◊ agrari; agreste; agricola etc.: agricole etc.; agricultura etc.; agronomo etc. =agrobiologia= * sub =agrobiologic= * adj =agrobiologista= * sub =agrobiologo= * sub =agrochimia= * sub =agrochimic= * adj =agroclimatic= * adj =agroecosystema= * sub =agrogeologia= * sub =agrogeologo= * sub =agrologia= * sub =agrologic= * adj =agrometeorologia= * sub =agronomia= * sub * agronomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n agronomia * en: n agronomy, agronomics =agronomic= * adj * agronomic ???? * pt: adj agronomico/a * en: adj agronomic, agricultural =agronomista= * sub =agronomo= * sub * agronomo (-ró-) ???? * pt: n agrónomo * en: n agronomist * ◊ agronomia, agronomic =agropyro= =agrostemma= * sub =agrostis,agrostide= * sub =agrotechnologia= * sub =aguerrimento= * sub * aguerrimento ???? * pt: n aguerrimento * en: n (act of) inuring to war =aguerrir= * v * aguerrir ???? * pt: v aguerrir * en: v to inure to war * ◊ aguerrimento =agulia= * sub * agulia ???? * pt: n agulha * en: n needle; also: gramophone needle; * agulia magnetic magnetic needle * ◊ aguliata; agulietta =aguliata= * sub * aguliata ???? * pt: n agulhada * en: n needleful (of thread, etc.) =agulietta= * sub * agulietta ???? * pt: n agulhinha (pequena agulha) * en: n aglet, aiguillette =aguliettero= * sub * aguliettero ???? * pt: n agulheteiro